Mi amado señor
by yamihathor1
Summary: basado en el final del manga de pokemon blanco y negro, con un pequeño cambio Mei antes era recluta del equipo plasma, pero ahora solo quiere volver a ver al que un dia fue su rey.
1. Chapter 1

Mi amado señor

Por fin todo había acabado, el señor Ghetsis había perdido contra la nueva heroína, pero la triada oscura se lo había llevado a un escondite que ni nosotros sabíamos, Anthea y Concordia se irían pronto pero nos dieron a elegir, si seguir en el equipo plasma o reubicarnos y dar inicio a una nueva vida. Yo elegí irme para ya no ser una recluta, mi sueño era ser entrenadora pokemon, pero mi madre me había criado para servir a nuestro señor **N **pero ahora que él se había ido ya no quería seguir aquí, mi madre estuvo de acuerdo.

Mei, cuida bien de tu madre y a partir de ahora dejaras de ser miembro del equipo plasma, deberás entregar los pokemon que se te han dado para poder liberarlos

Esas fueron las palabras de Anthea, pero yo no quería irme sin mi querido foongus, mi más leal amigo, creo que la diosa Concordia vio el vínculo que ambos compartíamos a lo cual dijo.

Si foongus esta de acuerdo, podrá acompañarte en tu nueva vida, no podemos liberar a pokemon que han establecido vínculos tan grandes como tú y foongus, llévatelo y cuídalo aún más que antes.

Eso era maravillosos al poder llevarme a foongus conmigo podría olvidar mas fácilmente mi vida de recluta, entregue a mis otros pokemon, mi uniforme y otras pertenencias que ya no podía llevarme conmigo.

Al final las dos diosas me dieron una pokebola para foongus y una caja pequeña la cual estaba envuelta en papel azul con el escudo del equipo plasma pero me dijeron que solo la abriera cuando estuviera en mi nuevo hogar.

Al llegar a pueblo Engobe mi vida daba un nuevo inicio, en unos días recibiría mi pokemon inicial para dar comienzo a mi viaje pokemon, pero al recordar la caja que Anthea y Concordia me dieron la busque para ver lo que contenía, al abrirla un pequeño marco en forma de corazón plateado se asomaba en papeles de color verde y blanco, al darle la vuelta la fotografía del señor N estaba ahí junto con el escudo de plasma, mi amado señor se había ido pero sé que pronto regresara y quiero estar ahí para decirle lo mucho que lo he extrañado.


	2. Chapter 2

Desde hace 2 años que no sabía nada de mi amado señor, pero ahora que me he convertido en entrenadora mi más grande anhelo se ha cumplido.

Hace una semana que volvi a ver a mi señor N, tan cambiado, maduro, y más guapo a lo que recuerdo de él, me salvo de casi morir congelada a manos de kyurem que era controlado por el señor Ghetsis, pero fui salvada, días después lo volví a ver antes de entrar a la liga pokemon para poder desafiar al alto mando y vencer a la nueva campeona.

He pensado todo este tiempo y estaba decidida a confesarle mis sentimientos, pero hoy, hoy me di cuenta que el buscaba a alguien y que ese alguien debía ser muy especial como para despertar tal interés y desesperación, había decidido ayudarlo pero me arrepentí al conocer a su persona especial, ella, la que hace 2 años quería detener al señor N de la liberación de los pokemon, ella, la que una vez enfrente cara a cara y me había vencido, ella, ella había ganado al final y no solo la batalla final, también había ganado el corazón del que yo amaba con todo mi corazón, ella estaba buscando a N de igual forma, su nombre, White, era aún más hermosa que hace 2 años, ella merecía estar lejos de aquí, al igual que mi señor, ella se había ido a otra región pero ahora también había regresado, N ya no era un niño, era todo un hombre al que su corazón le decía buscar a esa chica y convertirla en su reina.

Han pasado 2 primaveras y se ha anunciado una boda, yo quisiera estar en el lugar de la novia, pero cuando declare mis sentimientos, mi amado señor solo me dio las gracias pero que ahora tenía una familia con ella, la novia a pesar de que es mejor que yo, a pesar que me ha ganado en todas las batallas en las que nos hemos enfrentado, a pesar de que me caía bastante bien y que no podía culparla de nada, ella había ganado la más grande de nuestras batallas, me iré lejos cuando termine la boda, asistiré y seré una de las damas de honor, pero no poder verlos de nuevo, mi madre se quedara sola pero es lo mejor que puedo pensar y hacer, mi amado señor siempre vivirá en mi corazón, porque no solo me salvo más de una vez, sino porque me enseñó a volverme más fuerte a pesar de haber perdido su amor, siempre será, mi amado N, mi amado señor.


End file.
